wallace_ii_ben_g_thomasfandomcom-20200214-history
Frupulvis iectus
A member of the Paleosporodendron (spore bearing Bone tree descendants) from the Monsoon forests of Occidentis. Size and physical description: ''Frupulvis iectus'', or the Spitting Avocado is approximately 1.5 meters tall from the base of the boney-trunk to the apex height of the branches. The length of the branches can vary depending on where they grow out of the base trunk, but on average they can reach a little over a meter. The circumference of the trunk tends to vary by the individual’s age and the amount of apatite that an individual has been able to absorb within its lifetime, but the average trunk circumference of an adult specimen is approximately 1.5 meters. The roots are very thin but are also quite long, reaching over 3 meters in length in some cases, so the organism may reach deep into the soil to locate essential minerals it needs for growing out its branches. The leaves are found at the end of the branches form groups of 16 individual leaves that surround a grouping of 8 specialized spore-producing organs that have developed from the interior leaves. These special spore-producing organs, which will be referenced as petals due to visual similarities. These petals surround a special sap-secreting organ that produces a viscous pale-yellow liquid that has a sweet taste The boney-bark of the tree, composed of apatite (calcium phosphate) is a brownish colour, lightening near the extremities of the branches to a beige colour, transitioning to the green hue of the photosynthetic tissue near the branches end. The Fruit of the plant referred to as a pseudo-fruit, is made from the petals closing up after the spores have been fertilized by the spores of other plants. The outer tissue of the pseudo-frit closes and becomes hard and leathery, however, a small opening still remains at the top of the pseudo-fruit. Its common name, Spitting Avocado, is derived from these fruits Breeding and other behaviours: ''Frupulvis iectus'' enters a certain phase called ‘flowering’ approximately 4-to-5 Wallachian weeks before the annual monsoon season. During this time, the petals of each branch have fully grown back after last year’s breeding season and are ready to reproduce. When the petals start to produce spores, they begin to change their pigment to a bright yellow hue and also trigger a chemical response in the organism to activate the sap-producing organ to begin the production of sap to attract ‘pollinators’(who are also attracted to the vibrant yellow of the petals). The sap is a viscous, pale yellow, sweet-tasting fluid that derives its sweetness from the glucose produced from photosynthesis. The reason that the Spitting Avocado must exchange genetic material due to petals produces either ‘male’ or ‘female’ spores with their own genetic code needed to produce a viable fertilized spore that can grow into a new plant. After most of the spores are fertilized on the flower, the petals begin to close up, using the viscous sap as an adhesive to bind them together, but still leaving an opening at the top. The tissue on the underside of the petals will turn a dark greenish-brown and turn leathery and tough. The pseudo-fruit will keep the fertilized spores safe during the heavy rains of the monsoon, the plant slowly retracting the petals to suck in air to build up pressure in the internal chamber of the pseudo-fruit until the petals fully close. After the end of the seasonal storms, the pseudo-fruits cartilaginous connections begin to degrade and weaken and drop the pseudo-fruits, when upon impact with the soil, will release the pressure within and release the spores into the air, so they can establish themselves if they land in a hospitable area. They thrive best in moist environments. Category:Occidentis Category:Celestiphyta Category:Paleosporodendron Category:Terrestrial Polyspeculates Category:Paleosporodendrites Category:Tropical Monsoon